<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Striking Out! by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648224">Striking Out!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic'>ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln is sad when his bowling ball is destroyed!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Striking Out!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lincoln Loud was really sad. His favorite bowling ball had been broken by an elephant.</p><p>"Don't cry, Lincoln!" Lori said. "We will get you a new bowling ball."</p><p>"I don't want a new bowling ball!" Lincoln said. "I want that one!"</p><p>"I have a solution," Lisa said. "I will use a time machine to save the bowling ball before it gets broken!"</p><p>So Lisa made a time machine out of a paperclip and a toothbrush and then they went back in time together.</p><p>"There's the elephant!" Lincoln said. The elphant was about to step on the bowling ball.</p><p>"NOOOOOO!" Lincoln shouted. The elephant was distracted by shouting that Lincoln did, so it slipped and fell on the bowling ball and destroyed it.</p><p>"What have I done?" Lincoln said.</p><p>"Sorry the time machine only works once," Lisa said. Then it boomeranged them back to the present.</p><p>Lincoln sat in front of his bowling ball and cried. Lori tried to comfort him, but it still wasn't enough.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>